


Трубкозуб

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Питер приносит кое-что в Башню. Тони совсем не рад.





	Трубкозуб

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aardvark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715894) by [camichats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats). 



> При переводе этого фика ни один трубкозуб не пострадал.

Стоило Тони войти в гостиную, как он тут же об этом пожалел.  
  
— Что это за хрень? — спросил он, прижимаясь спиной к стене рядом с выходом из лифта.  
  
— Трубкозуб, — ответил Питер.  
  
Он расслабленно сидел на диване и наблюдал за бродящим по комнате в полном замешательстве животным.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Ты же сам говорил, что мне стоит узнать побольше о Земле, а не только о земной музыке.   
  
Тони одарил Питера скептическим взглядом: тот продолжал созерцать разгуливающего по его этажу зверя совершенно омерзительного вида. Господи, Тони собирался срочно вызывать бригаду дезинфекторов, пусть почистят этаж целиком. Как только избавится от этой твари, само собой.  
  
— Я не имел в виду, что тебе нужно притаскивать сюда заразных животных.  
  
— Он не заразный, — отмахнулся Питер.  
  
— У меня слабый иммунитет. — Не дождавшись реакции, Тони жалобно позвал: — Питер.  
  
— Тебе говорили, что ты ведешь себя как большой ребенок?  
  
— Это не домашняя зверушка! Это экзотическое животное! — Ну, Тони так думал. Был практически уверен. — Знаешь какие неприятности у меня могут из-за него быть?  
  
Питер приподнял бровь.  
  
— С каких пор тебя начали волновать неприятности?  
  
Тони уставился на него.  
  
— Плохое обращение с животными — это ужасный пиар, даже для супергероев.  
  
— Тогда мы не будем плохо с ним обращаться. Посмотри, он в полном порядке.  
  
— Да, конечно, он прекрасно себя чувствует в помещении с мраморным полом, кондиционером, в двух сотнях футов над землей в долбанном Нью-Йорке. Да, еще тут есть коврик!  
  
Не стоило Тони вообще выходить из лифта. Нужно было хорошо подумать, прежде чем прерываться на ланч со своим бойфрендом, ведь у него еще была работа, которой он мог и хотел заняться.   
Попытался притвориться что работает по нормальному графику, с девяти до пяти, и вот результат.  
  
— Ты преувеличиваешь.  
  
Тони скрестил руки на груди, одним глазом косясь на блуждающее животное.  
  
— Питер, ему здесь не место. Я не хочу, чтобы оно здесь было, оно само не хочет здесь быть! Верни его туда, откуда принес.  
  
Питер со вздохом поднялся на ноги, Тони старательно игнорировал то, как классно тот выглядит, потому что прямо сейчас он, черт побери, злился.  
  
— Не сказать, что в зоопарке он был счастливее.  
  
— Ты украл его из зоопарка?! Питер, так не… это… Как? — наконец спросил Тони, захлебываясь словами.  
  
Тот пожал плечами и подхватил трубкозуба на руки.  
  
— Бог мой, ты сейчас трогаешь эту штуку голыми руками, да господи боже мой! Ради всего святого, только не попадись. Будем надеяться, никто не заметил пропажи, и все это останется только ужасным воспоминанием, которое я спишу на ночной кошмар.  
  
— Я все еще считаю, что ты слишком бурно реагируешь. — Питер обулся и направился к лифту. Тони моментально убрался с его пути, отскочив футов на пятнадцать. — Что, даже не поцелуешь на прощание?  
  
— Пока не примешь обеззараживающий душ, а потом еще два обычных, ко мне не прикоснешься.  
  
— Ох, ну детка…  
  
— Нет. Категорически нет.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Питер послал ему воздушный поцелуй и нахально подмигнул. Это было мило, и Тони непременно набросился бы на него, если бы не чертово украденное животное у Питера на руках. Оно милым точно не было! Оно было как броненосец, только хуже, потому что находилось в его башне.   
  
«Что за херня, Питер», — проворчал он себе под нос. Сказал бы это Питеру в лицо, да только вот двери лифта уже успели закрыться.  
  
— Джей?  
  
— Уже отслеживаю, сэр.  
  
— Спасибо. — Тони помолчал. — Почему ты не сказал мне, что это создание оказалось в моем доме?  
  
— Мистер Квилл попросил не говорить.  
  
— И ты согласился? — недоверчиво спросил Тони.  
  
— Я просканировал животное на предмет заболеваний, оно было здорово.  
  
— Когда ты успел стать экспертом по трубкозубам?  
  
— Тридцать минут назад, когда мистер Квилл появился здесь вместе с ним.  
  
Тони задумался.  
  
— Что же, ты весь в папочку. Отличная работа, Джей. На будущее: не позволяй ему переступать порог с любым животным, за владение которым обычному человеку грозит арест, хорошо?  
  
— Как пожелаете, сэр. Я только попрошу вас осчастливить мистера Квилла этой новостью самостоятельно.  
  
Тони вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно. Я вернусь в мастерскую, дай мне знать, когда уничтожишь здесь все следы этого существа.


End file.
